Houkouin
Houkouin '(法光院 ''Houkouin) is a character from the Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution television series. She is one of the main antagonists in the series, alongside Hitotsubashi Shigeyoshi. Appearance Houkouin.jpg Houkouin has black long hair with fringes coming in front of her forehead with aqua eyes. She has a styled bun on top of her head. Her attire consists of a provocative purple Chinese cheongsam outfit with half of her body exposed. She also has shown to have long fingernail tips. She wears purple pumps and either paint or tattoos of purple flames on her legs (in Episode 3, she isn't wearing the paint or tattoos, and later on in the series she has them displayed on her legs as the left leg is nearly covered as her right leg, it stops up to her mid calf). 20190221_154854.jpg|Houkouin's mysterious appearance In Episode 1, Houkouin is seen wearing a long red kimono with flowery designs and her cleavage exposing. Also, a scarf covering her head and dark footwear; hiding her long hair; except her hair extensions in the front are being shown. Screenshot_20181016-225407_Crunchyroll.jpg|Houkouin in a blue kimono Later on in Episode 9, Houkouin changes her look; having two pigtails with Chinese accessories in her hair as her fringes are being displayed; coming in the front of her forehead with a long blue Chinese blue kimono; allowing her large breasts sticking out. Personality Houkoui n is a voluptuous beauty and is identified as a mysterious woman. She speaks oftenly like a Oiran, which is courtesan and mostly everything she says is quite erotic. Houkouin is best described as a card-carrying, Master of Kung-Fu, assassin, and a warped, murderous, venomous, and tease-happy pervert. She often gets aroused at the drop of a hat and comments about having sexual intercouse with hot guys and engages into sexual activites with women (with her assistant Tsubaki and harrassed Kiriko). Not to mention she also gets bored very fast if something doesn't seem to satisfy her, such as in Episode 3, she referred that Keiichiro was being a bore in her book after she swiftly puts him in his place (before he emerges with Chiharu for Susanoo). Like the rest of the Shinsegumi, including Hitotsubashi Shigeyoshi himself, she is chaotic, warmongering, dangerous, resourceful, remorseless, cruel, very sadistic, and incredibly cold and calculating as well as extremely unmerciful, amoral, and conniving. History Not really much about her history, except that she's an assassin, a sex-witch that specializes in taking advantage in sexual activities with women and men (young such as seventeen years of age) and is a master of Kung-Fu (although she rarely depicts such moves in the series except landing a sufficient kick to Hyougo's abdomen and landing another strong hit towards Chiharu when the two were trying to save Kiriko). She also is a undercover ally of the Shinsengumi and Hitotsubashi Shigeyoshi. Plot Houkouin mysteriously appears (as her backside and her long fingernails depicts her as) as a unknown in front of a man who pleads for his life after he tells her that he isn't a virgin as she quickly dispatches him. Later in the night, she then shows up in front of Toramaru (being clothed in a long red kimono and a scarf covering her head, only depicting her mouth) who was selling Castella. Tossing a wood coupon at him, she waves at him, then flees off. Sometime after, she gives Toramaru a stab wound, not knowing he survives later on in the series. Soon after Houkouin appears at an unknown building; smacking away a shiruken that was thrown by Kiriko Hattori. The two chatted swiftly when Houkouin came down from the castle and tossed off her camouflage clothing to reveal herself. She then jumped into her Onigami to fight off her enemies (Keiichiro, Kiriko and the officers) as she quickly dispatches the officers; causing both Keiichiro and Kiriko to flee. When she shows up at the Cherry Blossom Baths to await Susano'o, a mysterious messenger alerted her about Susanoo appearing; making her easily excited and complimenting the Onigami. As the two battled against each other, she receive an hit by Keiichiro and continued to compliment him as she abruptly decided to flee. The next day, Houkouin was surrounded by friends, stating to them about Keiichiro and his Onigami as she was told by her friend that the Onigami isn't simple to control. Afterwards in the series, Houkouin resided at her hideout, along with her assistant, Tsubaki when she was listening to Tsubaki reporting her friend's mentioning about slaying Keiichiro. In the meantime, Houkouin asked Tsubaki for a hand and was making her sexual movements on Tsubaki. The day after, Houkouin appears, requesting for Keiichiro to bring out Susanoo as the type of person she is, creates instant destruction into the area and realizes that Keiichiro would take her on without Susanoo and with his war hammer. Houkouin appeared to be shocked and says to him that weakness is proof of being a virgin. Eyeing him and Chiharu getting into a little quarrel, she instantly uses her Onigami to slap him away from her; sending him afar; near Kido Bridge. Relationships '''Allies Shigeyoshi Hitotsubashi- Her ally and friend. Hyougo Asai refers Houkouin as his woman. It is unclear how extremely close the two are. Isamu Kondou and Toshizo Hijikata- Tsubaki- Her assistant in which she creates sexual favors for her. Souji Okita- Enemies Keiichiro Tokugawa- Houkouin was ordered by her ally Shigeyoshi to take him out before he could master the power of Susano'o. Kiriko Hattori- Chiharu- Hyougo Asai- Abilities Screenshot_20180912-220806_Crunchyroll.jpg|Houkouin's landing Goodnight Screenshot_20180912-220841_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20180912-220847_Crunchyroll.jpg|Landing the move on Chiharu, Kiriko and Hyougo Houkouin possess great speed and strength as she was able to land a strong wind-gust attack with her fan, easily knocking down all three women: Kiriko, Hyougo and Chiharu. She could also do a form of special teleporting, which includes surrounding pink smoke around her, then leaving a strong gust of wind behind. She shown to do this in Led by the Onigami, to Share Our Fate! She could also do her special form of teleportation, making guests and enemies being surrounded by the pink smoke as she done the same technique on Hyougo, Chiharu and Kiriko. Instead, she took Kiriko along with her, then leaving a strong gust of wind behind. Gallery Houkouin/Image Gallery Quotes "Love is only true when you don't want anything in return." '' -Houkouin to Kiriko ''"Young fruit tastes best just before it falls to the ground." Trivia * At the start of Episode 3, Houkouin was seen on top of her assistant Tsubaki without her markings on her legs and later on in the episode, it was depicted that she had her flame-like markings on her legs. It could either be painting markings or tattoo-like flames on her legs. References # http://www.crunchyroll.com/dai-shogun-great-revolution/ Category:Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution Characters Category:Female